The invention relates to an apparatus for attaching strip-like blanks, especially (revenue) labels, to an end face of a cuboidal (cigarette) pack, said strip-like blank being held ready in front of a mouthpiece in a plane transverse to the conveying direction of the pack pointing with its end face in the transport direction and said strip-like blank being folded round said end face and adjoining pack faces (front wall, rear wall) when the pack is pushed through the mouthpiece.
Cigarette packs are in many countries provided with a revenue stamp or label which extends transversely across an end face of a pack, such that legs of the label folded in a U-shaped manner abut the pack in the region of front wall and rear wall and are adhesively bonded thereto. The process of attaching the label to the pack has to be integrated into the production sequence of the packaging machine. In packaging machines of high performance, this can lead to problems.